User blog:Katelyn.danita/Evie Makenna Rae
Introduction Hey guys! Thanks for reading this. I had begun a story called, "Backlash" but I just don't have the inspiration to finish right now. So I am beginning a more emotional story- about a girl named Evie. I really, really hope you like it. Thanks. <3 Characters *Added as appeared/mentioned in story* Chapter One I remember being just a child, out in the fields of District 9 like it was yesterday. I was running one day, out in the fields. I had on my little flowery dress and feather headband for the reapings when I was eight years old. My big brother had just been reaped. I screamed when it happened, and ran at the stage, crying, begging him to stay with me. "No! David, please!" I cried out, screaming my words. "Don't leave!" I'd told him. The Peacekeepers grabbed me up and pulled me away. But I attempted to put out a fight as well as I could. When we went in the Justice bulding he held me and wouldn't let go. Mom and dad got barely any time with him. He told me to calm down. He promised me he'd try to win. He told me he loved me. After that day... my mom and dad fought nonstop. I'd cry and run away to the fields. I'd curl up, and sing to myself. It calmed me down, even going to bed at night. My dad used to take me out in the fields and teach me to use a sickle, which if I may say so myself, I am very good at. We played all the time, and we watched The Hunger Games together. I always played and when we went anywhere, I sat quietly observing everything. I took note of the way the grass felt, how the air flowed, how the flowers smelled, and sat in awe at nature's greatest wonders. My careful observence led me to one thing when I was young that I have never grown out of- Capitol hatred. They hate all of Panem anyways. Who would kill off innocent children for their own sick entertainment? Only them. When my bubba was on those games, I had sat with my father every night, watching eagerly. And then, a couple weeks later, my brother captured the last tribute in the arena with his charm , and he betrayed her. But he won those Games and came home a Victor. An emotionally damaged victor, but how was I to know? I was a little girl. So, therefore, I still loved absolutely everything. My life couldn't get better. But one day, the Capitol demanded his presence. And wouldn't let him return. They were pulling a Finnick Odair. So the arguing and fights of my parents resumed, after my mother screamed and blamed my father for all of our problems after long days of work while her ass sat on the couch doing nothing the whole time. And to make it all worse, my father was working in the fields a couple years later when I turned 11, and it caught fire. Nobody ever knew how, or who started it. But he died in it. And I progressively became hostile, sarcastic, and to myself. I became a don't-you-dare-touch-me person. I was a bit agressive, as I have been in several fights. But now, I am great with a sickle, I tie ropes very well, and I am talented with knives. My biggest weakness is only that I struggle with depression, and I am pretty untrustworthy. I can lie well, and the only people I talk to are my.. well, sort of my, friends. Like Grayson- who I'm with, right now. Sitting in a tree, overlooking District 9 in the outskirts we aren't supposed to be at. "The reapings are coming up soon." He murmurs, and stares out into the fields below us. "I know." I sigh. "I honestly would rather be reaped than live in this hellhole with my 'mother.'" I reply, and put a bitter emphasis on mother because she just hates me. Because of how I feel about her. His eyes widen and he looks over at me, tightening his jaw. "Evie! Don't talk like that." He frowns, and looks at me with concern. "Like what? You know it's true, Gray." I murmur. "Well true or not, it upsets me." He says. "Oh, really?" I laugh, and bite my bottom lip, and lean forward towards him to hear more. "And why is that?" I stare into his hazel eyes. They're so beatiful, and the way the setting sun hits his tanned face brings out his cheekbones, his firm jaw, his flawlessness. I just.. I love everything about me. It's comforting, and almost as soothing as singing to me. I can just let out my alter ego around him, and not feel so alone. Wait. What on earth am I doing. No, I can't like him. I am never ''falling in love. Because it just doesn't exist. He gets his twisted, unreadable, signature smile on his face that makes me die inside- everytime. "Be- ''cause." He says teasingly. He punches my shoulder playfully. "Who else would I sit up here with?" We both laugh and I smile, looking down, and over at him with a smile on my face. So does he, but his softens up a little. "So. Tell me again why you don't believe in love?" He asks me. My heart slows its pace and I almost fall off the branch, but catch myself and blush. He just asked me the question he knows the answer to. So what does this mean for me? "Well... I told you. My dad. He died, and my mother pretended to love us all. Now she only cares about Bradley. Because he has money. Because he's the mayor." I sigh and take a deep breath. Talking about it makes me itch. "And she doesn't love anyone else. Plus, they were once said to be the most 'in love' couple in our district. See how that ended?" I say. "I know.. but that doesn't mean it isn't real for other people... haven't you ever wondered what it would feel like?" He asks me. "I... I.... I guess. But I can't trust anyone." I whipser blush again, looking downwards. I feel his hand lay on top of mine. I think I'm going to faint. "You can trust me." I look up at him, his eyes sincere. Still glowing in this light. I brush the hair from my eyes, and stare into his. He closes his eyes, and leans in towards me. I hesitate, and I get horrified. No way in hell can I... And I kiss him back. And it's like electricity held us together. Then I pull away and I feel.. shocked. And amazed. He smiles at me. "That wasn't so bad was it?" He says with ease. I laugh with embarassment. I have never in my life kissed anyone. Let alone my one and only best friend. "Why don't you.. come over tomorrow? Your mom won't notice. She'll be at Bradley's." He laughs. "Everytime I come over your mom pretty much tackles me with excitment." I grin. "That tells you something good though, doesn't it?" He smirks. I slap his arm playfully now and laugh. "Yes, Grayson. It tells me something good." I roll my eyes and grin. He nudges me back, and I see a challenge coming on. He gives me the eye back and we are in agreement. He jumps down from different branches, and I crawl down the trunk of the tree. Then we're wrestling and rolling around in the wheat field like old times. We start laughing and we end laying right beside each other. We look up to the sky. I grab his hand this time. But I'm scared that I did it without thinking. But right now I'm too happy for the first time in like forever to care. We sit together silenty and watch the sun go down. Chapter Two: Category:Blog posts